Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a storage device, and more particularly, to a sustained status accelerating method thereof.
A semiconductor memory device is divided into a volatile semiconductor device and a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device. The nonvolatile semiconductor memory device can retain its stored data even when its power supply is interrupted. The data stored in the nonvolatile semiconductor memory device may be permanent or reprogrammable depending on a memory manufacturing technology. The nonvolatile semiconductor memory device is used to store user data, a program and a micro code in a wide range of applications such as a computer, an avionics, a communication and a consumer electronic technology industry.